Stay
by ILikeToRhymeHerNameWithThings
Summary: "There's nothing more I want than to sit here with you and never leave."  "Then stay, Harry." Ginny whispered. "I promise, we'll stay here forever and never move. I promise we'll never move from this spot. Just stay and we'll never leave."


Harry sat at the water's edge, staring into the clear blue water. He shook off the oversized robes and realized for the first time that he was no longer Barney Weasley but Harry Potter. He smiled slightly and ran a hand though his messy black hair and relished in the warm summer air.

"Hi, Harry." A kind voice and very familiar said from behind him. "I was wondering where you went." Harry turned around. Her red hair was blowing around her in the warm air. He had been secretly hoping that she would find him.

"Hi, Ginny." He grinned. "I felt the Polyjuice wearing off and I really don't wanna be Barney Weasley anymore." Ginny took her high heels off and walked over to sit next to him. She kicked her feet back and forth in the cool water and linked her fingers with Harry's.

"Well," Ginny smiled, pulling her sunglasses on as the setting sun hit them. "I'm glad you're Harry again. I like to actually see _your_ eyes when we're talking." She turned to him and ran her long fingers through his hair. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure. She giggled. He opened his eyes again and stared at her. She was wearing a strapless black lacy dress.

"Why'd you change?" He asked curiously, gesturing to her new dress with his free hand. Ginny looked down and shrugged.

"Don't tell mum and Fleur this, but…." She smiled at Harry. "I _hated_ that _awful_ dress. I look _horrible_ in gold." She squeezed Harry's hand.

"No," Harry said, returning the pressure. "you look beautiful in anything." Ginny blushed and bit her lip.

"I miss you." Ginny said softly. Harry stared at her.

"I miss you, too." Harry replied. His heart hammering, he moved closer to her and they brought their lips together. His hand was removed hers as hers went to tangle in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and brought her closer to him. He felt her heart racing against his and she smiled against his lips. They finally broke apart breathing heavily. Ginny smiled and rested her forehead against Harry's. As she looked into his green eyes, her smile slowly faded.

"There's nothing I can say to make you stay, is there?" She whispered sadly. Harry looked at her for a moment, thinking.

"I wish there was something that you could." He said quietly. Ginny closed her eyes tightly. Harry linked his fingers with hers.

"There has to be something." She whispered. There was a very faint note of panic in her voice now.

"I wish there was…" Harry muttered. He didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Please, Harry, there _has _to be _something_." She whispered. Harry looked at her with sad eyes. "You have to stay."

"Then stay." Ginny whispered. "I know what you're going out there to do." The pain in her eyes was unbearable to look at, yet Harry couldn't keep his eyes away from hers. "You're going out there to kill Voldemort."

"I—Ginny…" Harry couldn't speak.

"You have to stay."

"I have to go, Ginny." Harry whispered. "It has to be me."

"I'm scared for you." She whispered.

"I'm scared, too." Harry admitted.

"There has to be something I can say to make you stay." Ginny pleaded. Harry looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

"I wish there was." He whispered. "I really do."

"I love you." Ginny murmured. Harry was speechless as he stared at her. She took his hand and put it against her heart. It was racing a marathon. She had never said these beautiful words with such emotion and conviction.

"I love you, too." He replied, taking her hand and putting it against his heart. It was racing a marathon and more. He tried to put everything he felt for her into these last three words.

"I need you to stay, Harry." She said, taking her hand from his and running it through his hair.

"I want to." He whispered. "There's nothing more I want than to sit here with you and never leave."

"Then stay, Harry." Ginny gripped Harry's hand in hers. "I promise, we'll stay here forever and never move. I promise we'll never move from this spot. Just stay and we'll never leave."

"You know I want to, Ginny, but…"

"Harry James Potter, there is no 'but', it's only yes or no! And you know you want to say yes, and I want nothing more than for you to stay. You want to stay. I know you do."

"I want to stay, Ginny, but… I can't. I have to."

"You have to stay."

"I can't."

"Please."

"I want to."

"Then _stay_! Just stay! You have to! You can't leave me! What if you die? You just can't leave me here by myself! You can't leave me!" Her eyes were wide with fear and pain and love and desperation. Harry couldn't look at her for a moment.

"You won't be by yourself." He said quietly.

"Yes, I will! I—You're the only one for me! I can't—Harry, you're..." She took a deep breath. "You're staying. I don't care what it takes, but you're staying."

"Ginny—"

"You're staying." And with that she stood up and offered him her hand. When he took it, she pulled him close to her and she rested her head against his chest and listened to the strong beat of his heart.

"I love you." Harry murmured into her hair as they began to slowly dance.

"I love you, too." Ginny said as she looked up, pulling her sunglasses back on. Harry kissed her forehead. "You're staying." She whispered to his heart.

"I'll stay." Harry whispered, taking her hand and kissing the palm.

"Thank you." And she reached up and kissed him.


End file.
